For Me?
by lovestories98
Summary: Austin Moon. The guy with the biggest fan-base, has a girl fall on him. But will she help him in a good or bad way? Does she have links to him that he doesn't know about? Will Dez be able to protect his friend? Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! So this is my brand new story! We'll see how it goes. I have a rough idea about how this story is going to go...which is the same as normal. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or any songs used.**

* * *

**Austin's View **

A place with no press, it rarely happens, and even more rarely at a beach, in Miami.

Texting while walking, normally that would work fine, I do it all the time in the studio. Then again, the studio doesn't have sand, beach balls, footballs or sandcastles.

Lets just say I've never been more happy that the press weren't there, and that no photos ended up online.

**_One Month Earlier _**

I walk along the beach texting my manager saying I want to come back early. He forced me to have time off, because I 'work too hard.' Since when is putting effort into your work working too hard? But there you go.

Suddenly I am laying on top of a sand castle, with a brown haired girl laying on top of me rubbing her head.

She lifts her head up, and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Shouldn't I be the one rubbing my head?" I joke realising my head is leaning on a plastic bucket, how did I not feel that?

She quickly jumps up, and I follow her example. "S-sorry," she continues to rub her head. A guy runs up to pick up a ball, and says a quick 'sorry' to this girl.

"You okay, uh," I say touching where she is rubbing her head, she flinches.

"Ally," she says with the best smile she can make while in pain. Judging from where the boys are playing, it would have had quite and impact on her head.

"Ally," I say with a smile, "I'm A-"

"Austin, I know," she bushes slightly. She didn't strike me as the type of person that would listen to my music, she seems more like slow love songs, and I hate slow love songs. "Now you probably think I am an obsessed fan," she says, panicking slightly, raising her arm running a hand through her hair. I notice a I love Austin Moon wrist band.

"Actually, I didn't think you were a fan at all," I say with a smile, she gives me a confused, maybe slightly offended look. "Okay, that came out wrong, wanna get a drink? You look like you need it," I say with a smile. She raises her eye brows at me, "okay, that came out wrong too. Do you want to get a drink so I'll shut up and not make a fool of myself?" I say with a nervous smile. Nervous. I never get nervous. Then again, I'm never away from press, nor do I ever make a fool out of myself. Today is a day of firsts.

Do I like it? Undetermined.

She smiles, nods, and laughs a bit. We walk towards one of the many cafes.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Just a water please," she says politely. I have to say, I've met plenty of fans, none of them how ever been this calm.

After being handed two bottles of water and paying, I hand one to Ally, and we leave the café.

"You know for a fan, you're really calm around me," I say as she takes a sip of her drink. "And I just sounded really up myself." She giggles slightly.

"So, normally when you meet fans they scream, cry and everything in between?" She asks as we walk around.

"Sometimes not that extreme but still not quite as calm and, well, normal as you."

She smiles, "yeah, well I'm not normal." We carry on walking in silence, nice silence, neither of us needing to say anything. I haven't walked around this calm in public for years, I could get use to this. "Why didn't you think I am a fan?"

"Well, when I first saw you I thought you would be more into slow love songs. And well, I do anything but." I say with a shrug.

"Well, you're right. I do love slow love songs. But I also like your music. Yours is the only type that don't fit in with the rest of my music preference."

"Ah, so I should feel special?" I say jokingly.

"Yep, you should," she said joking back.

We spend the rest of the day messing about, laughing, and taking stupid pictures.

"I got to go," she says getting up from the sand.

"Oh, okay," I say standing up, "uh here," I take her phone and add my number, we took photos on both our phones, so not just one of us have them. "My mobile number," I say with a smile.

Okay, so normally giving my mobile number to a fan is a big no go, I mean they could give it to friends who will put it online, or just spam me though texts, or they could put it online themselves. However, there is something different with Ally, I automatically trusted here, before I even spoke two words to her. That's a good sign right?

"Thanks," she says with a smile, "I'll text you later or something?" She says, I nod and she walks off.

**_Now _**

So here I am, texting the same girl, who happens to be a fan, for a month. The conversation never dies, we always have something to joke about.

_'I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday' _My phone goes off.

"Hey," I say to my manager.

"We are allowing you to come back to work now," he says.

I smile, "well I asked to come back a month ago," I say.

"Yeah, well you know you have to have some time off."

"Yeah, yeah," I pause, "so I'm back in tomorrow?"

"Yep, new music video, Dez will meet you at the studio so you know what is going on beforehand. See you soon." He hangs up. Typical, quick phone calls, not much detail, but if I tweet something that he doesn't approve of I get a five minute rant.

_I am at the beach again tonight, want to join? – Ally. _

I smile, then sigh realizing I can't.

_Can't sorry. Back in the studio tomorrow, have to sort some stuff out ready – AustinMoon _

_Okay, don't worry. Text you tomorrow – Ally _

**_Next Day _**

"Hey Dez, how was your time off?" I ask sitting opposite him. We've been friends for ever. I wouldn't agree to sign the contract for the record deal unless they agreed to have Dez do all the music videos, any other types of videos and films for me.

"Awful, yours just as bad?" See Dez and I are the same. They also forced him to have time off, unfair if you ask us.

"Yep, though I did meet someone," I say with a slight smirk. I don't mean to smirk, it just happens. I have no idea why though, there's nothing going on between Ally and I.

"Does Cassidy know about this 'other girl'?"

"Nope, no one does. And Cassidy hasn't got my new number, so hopefully that part of my life is over."

He nods, "so where exactly did you meet this girl?"

"At the beach. There was no press or anything there, and I have checked online, there are no pictures of anything either."

"That's strange for a Miami beach…doesn't that seem a bit to coincidental?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, a confused expression forming on my face.

"Well, there was no press at the beach, which never happens. No one has posted pictures of you there online, why wouldn't they? And while all this doesn't happen you meet a girl who you clearly like, even just a tiny bit."

"I don't like her," I say to him, he raises his eye brows. Not having enough energy to argue I continue, "besides, it could have just been luck," I say shrugging.

"Well, all I'm saying is be careful, and good luck if Cassidy ever finds out," I nod to his response. "Anyway, video shooting today."

"Yep, what's the plan?"

"We're doing it for 'loud.' The idea is that you're walking down the street, in the dark, but there are bright lights, people with sparklers. One point we'll be on the roof, you singing to a crowd. We'll have a bit where everyone is dancing down the street. Just a kind of messing about video you know?"

"Sounds awesome, but if it's set at night why are we here now?"

"Rehearsal, come on Moon," he grabs his coffee and stands up, I follow after him.

**_At Rehearsal _**

_"Come on get loud, loud, let it out," _I sing.

One of the dancers goes out of time and we have to stop.

"Okay, okay, five min break everyone," Dez says sitting back down in his director chair.

I walk over to my chair, which has 'Austin Moon' written on the back, and grab my phone.

_How's work? –Ally _

I smile, and notice Dez looking at me from the corner of my eyes but I text back before saying anything.

_Great. Rehearsing for a music video atm –Austin _

Dez walks over to me and gives me a knowing look, what he knows, or thinks he knows, is unknown to me.

"What?" I ask as my phone goes off, he looks down at in and raises his eye brows.

"Ally, eh?" He smirks as I roll my eyes, and check my phone.

_Is it for Loud? Tell me it's for loud! –Ally _

"You know you can't tell her that," Dez says.

"Why not, come on man, it isn't that a big a deal," I say shrugging and typing away on my phone.

"Austin," he snatches my phone away from me.

"DEZ!" I say my voice going slightly higher than normal.

"One of the biggest things about music videos is the build-up, you tell one person and all of a sudden everyone knows. And Boom! All the hype gone. People just wait until the video is out and decide if it's worth to watch or not."

"You're over thinking it," I say snatching my phone back off him.

"Austin."

"Fine."

_Can't say. It's a surprise, you'll just have to watch the video! ;) –Austin _

I press send and look up to Dez, "happy?" He nods.

"Very," turning around he says, "okay everyone back to your places one more run though, then dinner, then filming. Lets do this!" He spins on his heal and walks over to his chair and sits down, looking like he is concentrating.

**Ally's View **

_Can't say. It's a surprise, you'll just have to watch the video! ;) –Austin _

I sigh and smile at the same time.

_Well boo you. Aren't you boring ;) –Ally _

"Guess who got a job at-" I look you to see my best friend Trish walking into the store. "Wait, force of habit. I didn't get a job today," she says with a shrug, then continues to walk over to me.

I smile at her, "hey Trish."

"What's going on Ally? I've never seen you with a smile like that before…and I've known you forever." She raises her eye brows.

"Nothing."

"You've been acting like this for weeks now, I let it slide since I figured you would tell me. But since you haven't, I am impatient and want to know."

"There's nothing Trish."

"I'll find out Ally. I always do!" She shouts as I'm walking up to the practise room.

"Not if there's nothing to find out!" I shout back.

* * *

**A/N- So, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked it to be, but it is basically a set up for the rest of the story though. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please tell me what you think, and continue to read the story. (Remember, reviews mean quicker updates :D )**

**Review please :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! Sorry! I would have updated on Friday but I have been celebrating my birthday all weekend :D 16!**

**Anyway! Thank you so much for the Reviews, Follows, and Favs! And thanks to you silent readers :D**

**I'll just let you continue reading the story now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or any songs used.**

* * *

**Austin's View **

_"I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like dude where's my car? Excuse me whats my-"_ I sing until I'm interrupted.

"You've got to be kidding. Yeah, yeah, I'll reshot, starting next week, yeah, yep." Dez says into his phone, looking stressed.

"Sup?" I say walking up to him.

"One of the extras has decided she doesn't want anything to do with the video, we have to reshot the whole thing, and find a replacement by tomorrow." He runs his hands through his hair, a sign he is more stressed than normal.

"All nighter?" I ask taking a sip from my coffee.

"Yeah, seems so. But I have to find a replacement first." He sighs before getting out of his seat and quickly walking away.

I think of an idea and run after him, "what if I told you I know this girl, pretty girl, who would be more than willing to be in the video. Oo did I forget to mention that she could be here within half hour?"

He rolls his eyes, "would this girl happen to go by the name Ally?" I stay silent. "You've been talking about her non-stop for the past two weeks, it was obvious that you were doing it again."

"I haven't talked about her that much," I say as Dez grabs a clip board off of another person who walks by.

Ticking stuff off he shakes his head, "of course you haven't Austin."

I roll my eyes as we enter another room full with tv screens playing different clips of the music video we filmed two weeks ago.

"Anyway, with one quick phone call we can have a replacement." I say as he looks across all the screens, pointing at certain ones and talking to the guy next to him.

"Okay Austin. Ask the girl-"

"Ally."

"Ask Ally to come down here then. It's already seven, the video have to be ready by four in the afternoon tomorrow. That gives us twenty one hours to rehearse, film, and edit the video."

"I get it, no time. I'll call her now." I say walking out the room and dialling her number.

"Hey," she says sounding quite happy.

"Hey, how would you like to do me a favour?" I say almost being hit by a guy carrying a camera.

"Depends," I hear her jumping up onto a counter, "what is it?"

"How would you like to be in my music video?"

"Didn't you film that a few weeks ago?" The confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah but," I shake my head, "long story. But feel like it?"

"Okay, sure, when?"

"Come to the studio now? It's ganna have to be an all nighter."

"Wow, okay. I'll lock up and be there soon."

"Okay, thanks, see you in a bit." I hang up on her.

"What did she say?" Dez says making me jump a little, he's carrying another clip board, ticking off things mindlessly, before pushing it into someone else's chest. He brings out his phone and starts texting people quicker than even I can.

"She's on her way."

"Good. You go get changed, text Ally, ask what her size is, tell the stylists and as soon as she gets here take her into them." He says still staring down at his phone. I nod, before realizing that he can't see me. "Austin, go." I nod again, then roll my eyes, yet again he can't see me nod, before walking off in the opposite direction.

**_Minutes Later _**

**Dez's View **

"I'm here for the video." A young girls voice says from the door way, talking to the security guard.

"Not on the list, not getting in."

"But Austin Moon rang me! I swear!" Lifting my attention from the lists in front of me, I look up to see two girls. Two. I only needed one. The more the better I guess. I put on a fake smile, a smile that doesn't show how stressed I am, and walk over to them.

"You must be Ally?" I reach my hand out to the taller of the two, recognising her from the countless photos Austin has shown me.

"Yeah, that's me," she says shaking my hand, "and this is my friend Trish who insisted on coming to meet you."

"Well then, lovely to meet you," I say to the shorter girl, a more genuine smile on my face this time. It's not often girls want to meet me and not Austin.

"You too," she says with a smile.

"Dez, there you are, Ally text, she said she's-" Austin says walking up behind me, "Ally!" He almost shouts before picking her up and spinning her around, both of the laughing, Trish and I look to each other rolling our eyes. Behind them I see camera flashes and the security pushing the people away. Great, just great. Photos of Austin and Ally will be online in less than an hour, just what I need today. I shake my head.

"I hate to be the one who stops this lovely little reunion that's happening, but we have twenty hours to do everything for this video, so if you wouldn't mind," I say running my hand through my hair.

Austin nods and grabs Ally's hand, I see another camera flash, great. "I'll take Ally to the dressing rooms, and Trish can stay with you?" He asks me a nod, and gesture for them to go.

"Running your hand through your hair, that's your sign of being stressed," I look down at Trish, confused to how she knows this. Like she is reading my mind she says, "I've seen behind the scenes videos, the last day of shooting you always do it, and put on that fake smile you did when you saw Ally and I."

I sigh, "okay, I'm stressed. Come on, I'll show you the first set." She nods and we walk off.

**Austin's View **

Still holding hands, Ally and I walk into the dressing rooms.

"Girls," I say to the stylists, "this is Ally, I told you her sizes?"

"Yep," Carly, the head stylist says looking at her clip board, why has everyone got clip boards apart from me? "okay we have to get you changed quick," she says looking Ally up and down, "Austin, leave," she says raising her eyebrows.

"Oh right, yeah. See you in a minute." I say before walking to the first set.

As I get there I see Trish and Dez laughing. Dez laughing, not running his hand through his hair being stressed. Just laughing, enjoying himself. It's a good thing that Ally brought Trish along, I hate Dez being stressed, he becomes boring.

Well, really, I'm just glad I met Ally. She is just relaxed, doesn't act weird around me, I can just be normal around her. I like that. There are only a few people I can do that with, I'm happy she's one of them. The past two weeks we have just talked non-stop. No awkward pauses in texts, the conversation doesn't get boring or stop. It's funny the whole time, and just makes me smile.

"Glad to see you two are getting along," I say pulling up a chair next to them.

"Yep," Dez says with a smile, then looks at me, and runs his hand through his hair again, it's like seeing me made him remember the deadline or something.

"Dez, you okay?" I ask him, as he does it again.

"Deadline, deadline, deadline," he keeps saying quietly getting up, grabbing a clip board, and walking off.

Trish and I both stare off after him.

"Sorry about that," I say to her, "it's like you calmed him down until I came."

"Yeah, well I'm good at distracting people," she says with a smile, I smile back at her.

Ally walks over to us wearing a black tank top, denim dark blue jeans and black wedges that look like trainers. Her hair is done with curls, and she has very light make up on, subtle, but still there.

"hey," she says with a smile, "What do you think?" She spins around.

I try to stop looking her up and down, it takes a lot to stop and just look in her eyes, but I do it.

"I think you look great," I say with a smile.

"I think it's defiantly and outfit that Cassidy would approve of," Trish says with a smile. I look to Ally, slightly shocked, it can't be the same one, right? I notice her eyes widen slightly, then she tries to cover it up and goes back to normal. Maybe I was imagining it.

"Yeah I think so to Trish," she says looking at me, as if she is trying to find out what I'm thinking.

"Okay!" Dez shouts in his high pitched, stressed, voice. "Rehursal! Everyone to places, Ally, copy what they do." Ally and I get up and walk over to the set, as Dez sits back down beside Trish. "Okay, and GO!"

**_Hours Later _**

"OKAY! It isn't perfect," Dez says standing up and pacing, "but it's eleven, that means we only have 17 hours to get everything done. Lets film!"

He sits back down, Trish smiles at him, as he smiles back, and for a split second it's as if you can physically see him relax, until he looks at the set again.

"Okay! 3, 2, 1, ACTION!"

**_Hours Later _**

"This is the last scene! It's three in the morning. Please can we try and get it right in the first few takes?" We all nod at Dez, "okay, ACTION!"

_"Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud" _I lip sync.

"Austin, you're slightly out of time. Reset. Starting positions. And, ACTION!"

**_2 Hours Later _**

"AND CUT!" Dez shouts. Thank God! "That's a wrap people! You're free to leave! Thanks for your help tonight." Everyone, bare Ally, Trish and I, leave, looking exhausted.

"You're seeming slightly less stressed now Dez," I say walking over to him and Trish, Ally and my side, and grabbing water.

"Still editing to do, all in," he looks at his watch and runs a hand through his hair, "eleven hours. Have to work." He darts off to the editing room.

"Uh, Trish, would you mind going with him? Might calm him down a bit?" I say, she smiles and nods before leaving.

"Well that was fun," Ally says picking up a drink.

"Well, normally it is a lot more fun, Dez is just a little stressed today. Trish seemed to help though, as soon as he would look at her it's as if he just relaxed."

"Yeah, she's good at distracting people," Ally says with a smile, sitting where Trish had been moments before.

"She said the exact same."

"It was still fun though," she continues, "even with Dez shouting cut every thirty seconds." She says laughing.

"He's just stressed," I say with a smile, "mainly because he only has ten and a half hours to complete the whole video. It goes out at four pm."

"Fair enough that he's stressed then, I would be too." I nod agreeing.

**Dez's View **

"Don't stress Dez," Trish says, sitting by me.

"I'm not stressing," I say running my hand through my hair again, dammit. I feel her staring. "Fine. I'm stressing. I just can't get it right and ugh!" I say lowering back into my chair.

"Just do it like before. Here," she leans over and starts editing the video together.

"wha-" I start leaning forward until she pushes me back again.

"Shh," I raise my eyebrows at her, even though she can't see me.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" I ask, getting comfy in my chair.

"I always loved this type of stuff. The only reason I like music is for the videos." I smile and nod, she's like me.

I start to help her. We have slight mini arguments over some of it.

**_6 Hours Later _**

"And…done!" Trish says as we finally get it right. "Oh, wait. Directed by Dez. Edited by Dez. Perfect, now we're done."

"Almost," I say with a smile making one more edit. Edited by Dez and Trish De la Rosa."

She smiles at me, "really?"

"Yeah, you did help." We smile at each other.

"So, you still stressed?" She asks.

"Not at all. Thanks for the help Trish."

"Hey, I should be thanking you. I just got to edit a video for Austin Moon with YOU." She paused, "what is your last name?" I smile, and at that very second Austin and Ally walk in.

"You guys done?" Austin asks.

"Yep," I say with a smile.

"Great, wanna get food?" Ally asks.

Trish and I nod and we leave to finally get food. "I'm starving," Trish and I say in unison, causing us both to laugh.

* * *

**A/N- So I hope you enjoyed! I'm not completely happy with the length but it's better than the first chapter.**

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think :) You know that will make me update quicker :P **

**Review Please :D**


End file.
